Protective member-attached wires in which a protective member is attached to the circumference of an electric wire or the like are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
The wire harness described in Patent Document 1 (JP2013-192415A) is formed such that a first portion of a cover member and a second portion thereof that is softer than the first portion partially overlap each other to cover a bundle of electric wires. It is described that, with this measure, the relatively soft second portion can suppress the occurrence of strange noises, and at the same time, the relatively hard first portion can define a route of the bundle of electric wires.